


Живой

by jamie_lee



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Живой

Когда на него накатывает паника, Адам курит сигарету за сигаретой, торопливо выпуская дым в окно. У него слегка трясутся руки, он чертыхается в полголоса и всегда оставляет свет включенным, прежде чем усесться прямо на пол, спиной к стене.  
Привычка, почти жизненная необходимость. Его психотерапевт сказала бы о нем многое уже по тому, как нервно он смотрит на входную дверь, но вот незадача. Адам не ходит к психотерапевту.  
Чаще всего ему начинает казаться, что дверь не откроется. Комнаты в этих паршивых мотелях одинаковы, и кто знает, может он все еще где-то в бегах.  
Мало ли что может присниться после всей этой дури, которую зачем-то называют успокоительными.  
Потому он смотрит на дверь, и ждет, пока не откроется. Лоуренс.  
Не приснилось все же, надо же. Надо же, думает Адам.  
Надо же.  
Ларри обычно понимает все по запаху сигарет. Или еще как-то, Ларри все равно всегда все понимает правильно.  
\- Адам, - у него обманчиво-мягкий голос, от которого у Адама сводит низ живота, словно у влюбленной девицы. - Подойди.  
Оторваться от стены - невыносимый подвиг. Как человеку с боязнью высоты пройтись по кромке обрыва. Единственное, что может заставить его совершить подобную глупость - голос Ларри. С ним безопасно.  
Многие бы не согласились с Адамом, но знаете что? Эти многие могут идти на хуй.  
Ларри теплый, и это странно, потому что на улице гораздо холоднее, чем в комнате. Рядом с ним становится спокойно, но Адаму этого мало.  
Ему сейчас необходимо больше, гораздо больше.  
\- Ларри, - несвязно шепчет он ему в шею, забираясь холодными руками под идеально отглаженную белую рубашку. Если честно, эти несколько секунд он ненавидит - каждый раз кажется, что Ларри осторожно отстраниться.  
Конечно же, этого не происходит.  
Он ждет пару секунд, пока не чувствует, как Ларри успокаивающе лохматит ему волосы. От одного этого он готов почти мурлыкать.  
О Боже, он такая баба.  
\- Трахни меня, - он трется носом о щеку Ларри, горячо шепчет ему в шею. Адаму это необходимо, прямо сейчас, прямо сейчас, и, черт возьми, он прекрасно знает об этом. - Пожалуйста, Ларри, я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня скулить.  
Последние слова он выдыхает тому в ухо, практически вжимаясь в его тело. Адам мягко трется об него всем телом, утыкается носом в его ухо. Ну же, Ларри, думает он, ну же, это мне необходимо. Ты мне необходим.  
Адам расстегивает Ларри штаны - не снимает, не сдвигает, просто расстегивает, такой пошлый жест, так трахаются со шлюхами, которых больше никогда не увидишь.  
Адам согласен быть его шлюхой. Он вообще согласен быть кем угодно.  
Хоть Элисон, если уж на то пошло.  
Ларри берет его лицо в ладони и целует, почти бережно, так, что у Адама опять ухает сердце. Приятное ощущение, когда оно вот так уходит под ребра от возбуждения, а не от страха.  
Приятное.  
Руки Ларри на его бедрах, просто лежат мертвой тяжестью, позволяя Адаму действовать. Давая ему выбирать.  
Адам стягивает собственную рубашку через голову, Адам пытается избавиться от брюк, не сползая с колен Ларри, трется об него.  
Ларри большой. Сначала Адаму не верилось, что такой член мог поместиться в нем, ну, не то, чтобы у него не было анального секса до этого...  
Забили, думает Адам.  
Ему хочется, чтобы вокруг не было ничего, кроме них.  
Он надевает презерватив на член Ларри, он надевает себя на член Ларри, и не может опуститься до конца.  
Это ощущение практически пугает его своим совершенством.  
\- Адам, - голос Лоуренса звучит глухо, словно его рот набит песком. Словно он обращается к нему из-под земли. Из-за закрытой двери. - С тобой все будет хорошо.  
Он сжимает волосы Адама грубо, не давая ему смотреть в сторону. Не позволяя разорвать зрительный контакт.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне, знаешь это?  
Адам кивает, кровь приливает к щекам. Собственный член прижимается к животу от возбуждения.  
Конечно, принадлежит. Лоуренс, быть может, не знает, но давно принадлежит.  
Полностью.  
\- Я хорошо забочусь о том, что мое, - Ларри с силой сжимает руку на его бедре, заставляя сесть, заставляя принять его в себя полностью. - Давай же, двигайся.  
Каждое его движение отзывается ноющей болью в пояснице, сладкой дрожью в бедрах. Адам не думает ни о чем, в его голове - прекрасный белый шум.  
Вокруг него ничего нет, и это прекрасно.  
Заниматься сексом все еще неудобно, непривычно, неловко, и Адам охает, когда чувствует, как его приподнимают, словно марионетку.   
Ларри умудряется трахать его даже так, заставляет жмуриться и кусать его плечо, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего.  
Впрочем, что говорить, если Ларри и так все знает.  
Адам давится собственным дыханием, когда хватка на его бедрах становится слишком жесткой, когда он поднимает голову и встречает взгляд Лоуренса.  
Он его, конечно.  
Ларри его не отпустит, потому что он, Адам, бесполезный Адам, нужен ему. Нужен быть может так же сильно, как и Ларри ему.  
Адам сжимает его лицо руками, и чувствует, что сердце ухает куда-то вниз, от страха и желания. Отчего-то еще.  
\- Я твой, - он впервые не просто соглашается с этим непреложным, кажется, фактом, а говорит, говорит вслух. – Твой.  
Все остальное не важно. Адаму вообще сейчас ничего не важно, и эта мысль в кои-то веки не вызывает у него никаких эмоций. Быть может, это плохо, он не задумывается над этим.  
Не здесь и не сейчас.


End file.
